Personality Change
by Vaguefuture
Summary: Luffy isn't as dumb as everyone thinks and the crew won't believe it unless they see it with their own eyes. Chap2 up: "The masked man who won the contest was Luffy!"
1. Chapter 1: Dumb?

**This story happened after they went to Sky Island. I don't know if any of these facts are already discovered during One Piece time but I hope you all forgive me. Here it is…**

Chapter 1: Dumb?

In a town in which everything is modern and new, the Straw hat Pirates docked. This time, Luffy didn't just run off. They were gonna trade the gold they got from Sky Island and Luffy wanted to carry it. Only Zoro was left on the ship to guard

"What town is it again? Usopp asked

"The town is called Fleshia" Robin answered

_Sounds familiar _Luffy thought

"It's famous for their modern weapons, gadgets, games and they really got good inventors." Nami described

"I wonder if we're going to find a shipwright here or maybe any meat" Luffy said while carrying the gold.

Nami let him carry the gold but if he ever lose it, he's gonna get it from her.

"Hey, look!" Chopper called out to the others while looking at a poster

"Fast Solving Contest, if you can solve problems or operations in a matter of seconds, join in. The entrance fee is 50 000 beli but the prize is 250 000 000 beli." Sanji read

"250 000 000!" Nami's eyes turned into beli

Luffy dropped the gold as he smelled the scent of meat. He quickly runs off without the crew realizing. When he passed a street, someone grabbed him by his shirt from behind.

"You have a big appetite as always, Luffy" a creepy voice said

_It couldn't be… _Luffy was scared to turn around but he needed to find out if he's worst nightmare happen.

….

"Where did that Luffy go?" Nami said, annoyed because Luffy left the gold out in the open

"Nami-swan, I'll join the contest" Sanji said with hearts as eyes. He was now the one carrying the gold

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. Robin, how about you join?" Nami begged

"I'll join. It sounds interesting" Robin smiled

Nami was sure they were gonna win the contest. Time passed and after they exchange their gold with money, they went to Cansinia Stage, wherein the whole events of the contest will be shown to an audience. Sanji and Robin signed up as the rest (including Zoro) find their seat.

_**Start of the Contest**__…_

"First category, Mathematics" the host started while the contestants are sitting in an armchair. The judges were in front.

Besides Robin and Sanji, three more masked contestants joined the contest. Number 1 is a small, slim person who has long, dark orange, shiny hair. The 2nd one is slouching in his/her arm chair. He/She is obviously not interested. That person is slim, a little bit tall and has black hair. The third person is also slim but short and had short, black hair.

"165 743 + 689 002-745 divided by 5 x 18=?" the host asked

The contestants started solving the problem. The crew saw their amazing speed. Sanji was obviously getting confused. The 1st and 2nd contestant was already through and both of them raised their papers in the air at the same time.

"Okay, contestant number 1 and number 2" the host chose

"852 063" the number 1 and number 2 answered sleepily and at the same time

The host looked at the paper he was holding

"Correct" the host shouted

_**2**__**nd**__** part…**_

The points are now:

Number 1: 15

Number 2: 15

Number 3: 6

Number 4 (Robin): 14

Number 5 (Sanji): 0

"Second Category, History" the host started again.

Nami was sure Robin could answer all of these questions. After all, it was her specialty.

"The first one to circle the globe was who?" the host asked

Robin thinks about it first and raises her hand but Number 2 contestant raised first.

"Fernando de Magallanes" he answered

"Correct" the host said

_**Awarding Part…**_

The final scores:

Number 1: 28

Number 2: 29

Number 3: 14

Number 4 (Robin): 25

Number 5 (Sanji): 4

"And the winner is… Contestant number 2, Congratulations!" the host happily handed to him the gold that was worth 250 000 000 beli.

Nami was frustrated as they stood up and head for the exit.

"Sorry, Nami-swan, I didn't get it" Sanji said sadly

"It was really interesting how that number 2 contestant beat me in History" Robin smiled

"Robin" Nami was crying

They heard people talking.

"Are you happy now?" the contestant number 2 sarcastically said as he faced contestant number 1. They were still wearing their masks and number 2 was carrying the gold

"Very. You tried your best for the very first time" number 1 said nonchalantly.

As number 2 faces front, he bumped into Zoro and fell down

"Ouch" he said. Then, he looked up.

Nami saw him and her anger came back

"You!" Nami started to shout.

Before Nami could say anything else, he handed the gold to Nami. The whole crowd who was watching their argument was shocked

"Fine, you can have it. I don't need it" he said gently and walked away with contestant number 1.

The crew was still shocked.

"Gold! Gold!" Nami's eyes turned to beli as she quickly hug the gold

"Umm… I'll go replenish our supplies" Sanji said as he recovered from the shock. "Usopp, come with me" Sanji called out

"Eh? Why?" Usopp complained

"Who's going to carry all our supplies" Sanji asked with a scary face

"Fine" Usopp just came quietly.

"I'll look for Luffy" Zoro volunteered

"We'll be waiting in the ship" Chopper waved goodbye

…

Sanji and Usopp finally finish their shopping. Usopp, who was carrying almost all the supplies, saw the masked long, dark orange colored hair, holding a straw hat. It was the same as Luffy's so Usopp found it strange.

"Hey, Sanji, look. Isn't that Luffy's hat?" Usopp pointed at the walking person

Sanji looked and saw that it was true.

"Let's follow her. Maybe we could find Luffy" Usopp said

Sanji just nodded. They followed her to some kind of room. She left the door slightly open so the two had a chance to peek. She threw the hat to a second person. The second person came to view and it was the winner of the contest.

"Here" she said

"Where'd you hide it?" he asked

"Somewhere in my house" she said as she removed her mask

She was a beauty. Perfect complexion, blue eyes, red lips. She's just like Nami. Sanji just can't help but fall in love.

"Thank you" the winner said as he also removed his mask

Sanji and Usopp's eyes widen and even brushed their eyes a few times for the mask man and the winner of the Fast Solving Contest was none other than Luffy

"Now… Personality Change" he happily as he wears the straw hat.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

**Thank you for reviewing and correcting my errors. Chapter 2, here it is…**

Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

The pretty girl put on eyeglasses and threw one at Luffy. Luffy caught it.

"What's this for, Inase (which also means smart)?" he asked

"Wear that and stay still" she ordered

Luffy did what he was told (for unknown reasons) as the girl gets a strange object.

"Now you look smart" she said as flash came from an object

Luffy was surprised by the flash and blink a few times.

"What was that?" Luffy asked as he removed the eyeglasses

"It's called Picture-Getter. It stores images and if you want it in a paper just press this button" the girl explained as she push a button and a paper came out of the strange object.

"Huh? Was there something like that?" Luffy was confused

"It was just invented here in this island and hasn't gone worldwide yet" the girl said as she kept the image in her pocket.

"Is that so? Well, I need to get back now. My crew must be leaving soon" Luffy said as he started to walk out the door

Sanji and Usopp ran as fast as they could to the ship when they heard the conversation. They got on the ship and saw Nami.

"Nami… Luffy… the masked man… the winner" Usopp panted

"Nami-swan, we saw the true identity of the winner of the contest and it was Luffy" Sanji cleared out

Nami laughed out loud while Robin just smiled. Chopper believed it and was surprised. The two just froze.

"That can't be possible" Nami was laughing

"Cook-san, could you just be hallucinating?" Robin asked

"But I saw it too" Usopp protested

"Is Luffy really that smart?" Chopper asked, surprised

"Yeah" Usopp nodded

"Maybe you've just mistaken him for someone else" Nami commented

"No, it's really him!" Sanji insisted

"Hey, I found him!" Zoro shouted from a far.

Zoro was holding Luffy by his shirt and Luffy was eating meat

"Where'd you find him?" Usopp asked

"He was finishing the food supplies of restaurant" Zoro answered

"See. How could that man win the Fast Solving Contest?" Nami stated

Zoro release Luffy and Luffy finishes the meat he was holding

"Yo" he grinned widely

"Luffy, answer this truthfully. Did you join the fast solving contest?" Usopp asked

"What's that? Do I get to eat meat there?" Luffy drools

"Luffy, don't lie to us" Usopp begged

Nami sighed as she saw this

"Luffy" Nami called out

"Yes?" Luffy asked

"Sanji accidentally dropped all our meat of the ship. It's now under the ship" Nami lied

"Ahh! That's bad! I'll go get it" Luffy said and immediately dove onto the water

Nami looked at the Sanji and Usopp who were frozen again

"See" Nami said

"Help me! I forgot that I can't swim" Luffy called out while trying hard to stay afloat

_**A few minutes later…**_

"That was close" Luffy said while breathing for air and clothes wet. "Thank you, Sanji" he added and smiled

"You really are an idiot" Sanji said as he lights a cigarette

"Hey, Sanji! What about the meat?! It's still under the ship!" Luffy exclaimed

"It was a lie" Robin said

"Oh. Thank goodness we still have meat" Luffy said

"How could that idiot be the winner in the Fast Solving Contest?" Nami sputtered as she entered the cabin

She fell on her knees and screamed. The rest of the crew immediately went to her

"What happened?" Chopper asked

"It's not here" Nami cried

They all looked around the cabin.

"The… gold" Usopp stuttered

"And the money" Sanji continued

"Are gone!" they all shouted in unison

They all looked at the empty cabin. The gold that was given to them and even the waver was gone. Robin saw a piece of paper lying on the floor and what seems to be an eternal pose beside it. Robin picked it up.

"My, my, has your money gone missing? Oh and your gold too? Wait, I have it right here! I'm sorry to say you have to earn it. Go to Gumban Island and here's the eternal pose. Written by Attok" Robin read and picked up the eternal pose

Nami's eyes were burning in anger.

"You'll pay for this!" Nami exclaimed while crumpling the paper.

"Attok? Who's that?" Luffy asked

"It may be a trap set by the Marines" Zoro said

"It doesn't matter. We'll head out for the gold" Nami was determined

Robin caught a glimpse of a figure leaning on a tree. Robin smiled

"This has become interesting" she said

"Another adventure, eh? Let's go!" Luffy said as they turned their ship towards Gumban Island

…

The figure leaning on the tree just stood there as the ship sailed out. The figure has long, dark orange hair, wearing eyeglasses, blue-eyes, perfect complexion.

**Flashback…**

**In the advanced village…**

**Luffy dropped the gold as he smelled the scent of meat. He quickly runs off without the crew realizing. When he passed a street, someone grabbed him by his shirt from behind.**

"**You have a big appetite as always, Luffy" a creepy voice said**

**It couldn't be… Luffy was scared to turn around but he needed to find out if he's worst nightmare happen.**

**He turned around and saw the long, dark orange haired girl**

"**Yo, long time no see" he greeted with a gentler voice than usual.**

"**Isai (also means genius), so not to waste any of our precious time, I'll get straight to the point. Have a competition with me" she said in rather fast manner.**

"**Eh!? A competition!? Why?" Luffy moaned as he tries to get out of the girl's grip**

"**I'll tell you're crew the whole story of your life" she threatened**

"**Fine. Just don't tell them" Luffy sigh in defeat. "So, where are we competing?" Luffy asked**

**Inase showed him the poster of the Fast Solving contest…**

**End of Flashback**

_I had fun playing with you, Isai _she thought while looking at the picture she took of Luffy.

_But the fun only begins now_ and_ 'he's going to take over now _she said to herself as she burn Luffy's picture into ashes

**Flashback…**

**In a room…**

"**Is that so? Well, I need to get back now. My crew must be leaving soon" Luffy said as he started to walk out the door.**

**He halted in halfway and went back to Inase.**

"**What is it this time?" she asked**

"**That other masked person in the contest, could he be…?" Luffy asked, hoping 'no' is the answer**

"**I hate to disappoint you but it's 'him'" Inase answered**

**Luffy gave a disappointed look.**

"**He's also involved in this?" Luffy asked with a strange tone.**

**Inase nodded.**

"**I'll tell you something" she whispered as Luffy listened carefully. "He stole all your gold and money" **

"**What!?" Luffy exclaimed**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading this far on. Please tell me my errors and please review. Sorry if the orders of the flashback confused you. Who's 'he'? You will know in the next chapter. I do not own One Piece. **


End file.
